


The Erotic Adventures of Hime-sama and her Ninja-dono

by happybubbles



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybubbles/pseuds/happybubbles
Summary: Diligence may be a virtue most wise, but one must also remember to take time to enjoy the... sweeter things in life.
Relationships: Yamazaki Susumu/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Erotic Adventures of Hime-sama and her Ninja-dono

Cool night air whispers through the leaves, wind chimes gently twinkling in the night. Across the pond, brilliant white flowers catch the wind and dance with it, their petals reflecting the moon's tender grace. Somewhere in the gardens, a fox scurries across gravel, a flicker of a silver tail flashing beneath starlight before disappearing once more between stone and bush.

Silently, the Princess waits, staring out across rippling water. Her candles have long since extinguished, servants sent to bed hours ago, but the doors to her room open wide to her gardens as she counts the seconds between heartbeats. 

With a slow exhale, the Princess rises, the silk of her kimono dragging across tatami as she steps out onto the engawa. The night is more real out here; the cultivated wilderness somehow less tamed when she steps from the safety of her rooms and she turns her head up, closing her eyes to feel the moonlight upon her own face.

A night heron sings its song, the lonely tune filling her heart somehow matching the song in her heart. 

It is late; she should sleep, should drown out these feelings - these _worries_ \- with unconsciousness. But she had tried that before, had tried that _many_ times before, to not avail. And yet… perhaps another try was in order. Sighing, she turns, ready for the comfort of her blankets when-

When the wind picks up, sending a rush of leaves fluttering through the air, scattering across the wooden walkway. Shadows disperse like sakura blossoms, the dim light of the night shivering. When the air settles once more, the shadows, too, have settled. Have become more substantive. More human. She is no longer alone.

“It is done, then?” she asks, her voice softer than the rustle of grass.

“Yes, Hime-sama.”

The Princess does not smile, for she knows the price of a job well done is the weight of human life, but tension drops from her shoulders regardless, her voice easing when she says, “You did well, ninja-dono.”

Normally she cannot hear him save when he wishes it; cannot see him unless he reveals himself to her eyes, but a sharp inhale fills her ears, a shaky exhale of pleasure before he manages, “Whatever is necessary to keep you safe, I will do it.”

Her eyelashes fluttering, she drops her chin; opens her eyes. “You should expect more than that.”

“Hime-sama?”

Crossing the distance between her body and his voice is an easy enough feat if she listens carefully enough, and she does. She has become an expert at seeking him out, even if he only slips through her fingers like smoke once she finds him. “You should be rewarded, ninja-dono, for the good work that you do.”

His breath once again trembles and she can feel the shape of it beneath her skin; wonders what it might feel like for it to brush across her neck, be whimpered into her hair. “My service to you is reward enough.”

Too many nights she has made this same offer, only for him to refuse. Tonight is the night that this changes.

Gracefully, she kneels at the edge of the engawa, reaching out into the darkness. A warm shock passes through her arm when she finds him, her fingers carding through the soft bristle of hair. His breathing stops all together. 

“Rise,” she says.

It is only when he turns his face upwards that she can see him, the moonlight illuminating that thin strip of skin that he reveals to the world. Ah, after so many years, how is it that she’s never seen more of him? Even in her younger, more curious years, fueled by a girlish crush and more than enough determination, she had only known the sound of his voice, the outline of his form--

Her ninja shifts back onto his haunches, not daring to raise his head higher than hers and her hand slips from his hair to cradle his cheek. It’s startling how warm his skin is, how human he feels beneath the body warmed cloth of his mask.

“What are you doing, Hime-sama?” he asks, hushed, and this close she can see the precise shade of his eyes, as mysterious and dark as the night sky. If she but stares into them long enough, she is certain to see the stars.

Two of her fingers slip beneath the fabric covering his face, tugging downward. “Giving you your reward,” she whispers, leaning forward.

He catches her wrist, turning his face away, and everything goes still. Even his eyes, those beautiful eyes, are hidden from her now, locked away behind his lids. “I’m sorry,” he chokes, his voice filled with pain. “I cannot be revealed to you.”

The Princess raises her chin defiantly. “Who says?”

“My face cannot be known.” Slowly, he turns, dragging her palm over the shape of his mouth. “Such is the way of the ninja.”

There’s a soft thud, a dull twist deep inside her chest. “You do not want me then?”

His eyes open and there is a heat there, a well controlled flame that she had never noticed before, had never seen thinking it only a figment of her imagination. All it needs is a little coaxing to become a blaze. “I did not say that.”

If only she knew the right kindling, she would have that fire consume them both. “Then name your prize,” she says, eyelashes fluttering when he pulls her wrist to his mouth, feels the dull scape of his teeth through cloth. “Some- some reward. After so many years by my side, you must want for something--”

Warmth spills through his mask and across her fingers, sending tingles down her spine. “I cannot ask what I wish from you. It is not my place in the world.”

Ah, but her heart is an indignant thing, full of righteousness and fury when he talks like that. “There is no request you could speak that I would not willingly give.”

The skin around his eyes pull taunt, the space between his brow furrowed. “You do not know what you ask. I dare not even speak it.”

“Then show me,” she challenges back.

Fingers flex about her wrist, the warmth of his palm branding her skin. “As you wish, Princess.”

He does not move with the swiftness she expects, nor with the silence of the ninja that has been her constant companion, but with slowness, gentleness, as he shifts forward, cradling her body as he lays her on her back.

Her voice quivers, not from fear, but… anticipation. “Ninja-dono?”

“I believe you wished to offer me a kiss.” Clever fingers, warm fingers, worm their way beneath her tabi, working them over her ankle, down her feet. “I will take my reward as I serve my Princess,” he whispers, his thumb tickling the arch of her instep. “On my knees.”

“Oh,” she breathes, her breath misting in the cool night air. She raises her eyes to the envious moon above. “Okay.”

It’s his hands first, hands she has long craved, slipping beneath the silks of her kimono, tickling her calves, brushing behind her knees. The rough pads of his fingers catch at the soft skin there, sending shivers down her spine. Then it’s his mouth, right at the bone of her ankle, the drag of his teeth muffled through the fabric of his fukumen.

A soft little sound squeaks from her throat, fingers twisting in the excess fabric of her sleeves.

Her ninja goes still. “Are you cold, Hime-sama?”

Anything but. “No.”

He hums, a considering sound she’s rarely heard from him, but he takes her ankles, resting her feet on his shoulders. “Best be safe,” he says, his hands sliding from her knees and to her thighs, scalding her with their heat. “Hime-sama shouldn’t catch a chill.”

Ah, if she could change the season, she would in an instant, would shed these layers upon layers of cloth to feel the gentle kiss of the night air on her skin. Always her clothes feel like too much - they’re too heavy, too formal - but now they are stifling, preventing her from knowing what it would feel like to have those tender hands know all of her.

“Ninja-dono,” she begins. She wants to object; to tell him that she can handle the weather just fine even though she knows he will not yield in this, but her voice fades off when he presses just so with his hands, pulling her body towards his until her legs dangle down his back, slipping down his arms to catch in the crook of his elbows. Her seat perches just so on the edge of the walkway, the cool touch of autumn air brushing her inner thighs. 

The chill is at odds with the way his hands burn wherever they caress, wherever they pinch, wherever they grip. And oh, she had never known the scrape of fabric to be so distracting, the damp press of his lips through his mask stoking a fire deep in her belly.

The ache - the small hurt he builds in her with every touch - it burns. Maybe this is what it means to be consumed.

His mouth ventures further, dragging up to her inner thighs and her legs fall to the side, the press of his shoulders opening her wide so her kimono gapes all the way to the wrap of her obi. 

The Princess gasps, the shock of cold touching her there, between her legs, where she has gone so slick, so hot.

“Haaa,” her ninja breathes, his breath fanning across her bared skin, and when she looks hazily down upon him, she finds him staring right at her secret gate like a starving man offered a feast. “Hime-sama…”

The heat is too much, it’s too unbearable. She can hardly stand him looking at her with such hunger and yet she wants nothing more than for him not to stop. 

“N- ninja-dono,” she manages, reaching out for him.

His eyes, wide and glittering, flicker up to hers. “Hime-sama?”

“Please,” she begs, her legs trembling. “I hurt.”

She catches the moment when wonder melts to gentle humor, the way his smile creases the corners of his eyes, and his fingers hooking at the edge of his mask.

“I’ll make it better, Hime-sama,” he says, tugging down the fukumen as he lowers his head. “I promise.”

He is careful, pulling his mask beyond the bridge of his nose only when she cannot see, and the shadows conspire with him to keep his face obscured, but the moon is sometimes her friend, too. It shows her the small bits of skin she has never seen before, burns the sight into her minds eye. She would watch him, she would keep her gaze upon him forever if it meant just a fraction more, but he disappears between her parted legs, lips pressing right to the center of the ache. Her head knocks back onto the engawa. “ _Oh_.”

If she thought his hands were gentle, his mouth is maddening, thin lips pressing short tender kisses between her legs, each and every one sending up sparks throughout her body. 

“Ninja-dono,” she whines, her whole body shaking as his tongue joins the dance, dragging up the length of her slit. 

The desperation in her voice does not hasten him in the way she would like, instead keeping with that steady, gentle pressure as he laps between her legs, offering her kisses and the slow pulse of his hands on her thighs, but little else. She can barely stand it.

Snaking her own hands down her body, she cards her fingers through his hair, gently urging him to do- to do something more.

“Mmph.” She feels that soft groan through her entire body, his head tilting towards her hand as he parts his lips and wraps them around the spot that she aches the most.

A wave of fire rolls through her, her back arching as a shocked cry rips from her throat, and he laughs - he _laughs_ at causing her such trouble, but his hand rests atop of hers, drawing her attention to the way that her hands have clenched.

“O- oh.” She somehow finds her voice, petting a little apology against his scalp. “I’m sorry. I didn’t reali--”

Those indigo eyes twinkle up at her from beneath a mound of silk, silencing her. “Hime-sama enjoys giving out her rewards so much,” he murmurs against her thigh, taking her wrists and pulling until she is sitting up, her hands resting on his shoulders. “It’s no wonder she was so persistent.”

Her cheeks heat as she looks down at him, and there is something so much more intimate about this position, something so much more… exciting about seeing the way he kneels in the dirt before her. But, still-

“Only with you,” she whispers.

The humor in his eyes melt into shock. “Ah,” he breathes, as if struck. “Yes. Only with me. Of course.”

She doesn’t have time to ask him what he means by that, because in the next breath he has dipped back between her legs. This time firmer, this time with purpose, and it’s all she can do to clutch at him and hold on for dear life.

Her little moans are turning into little cries and she dares to look down, dares to try and catch more than the bridge of his nose, the fan of his lashes against the sharp cut of his cheek as he drinks deep from her. Each time she thinks she has dedicated it to her memory, his mouth steals it away from her, the memory dissolving like sugar on the tongue.

“N- ninja-dono,” she gasps, her fingers slipping from his shoulders to clutch at the back of his neck.

A clever, warm hand slips from its place at her thigh, slipping between her legs right below where his tongue and mouth work, and-

Oh. _Oh_. That’s- that’s nice. Being filled. Having one finger slip inside her, then two, working her in short thrusts in time to the way his lips suck at her.

There’s no reason to hold back - there’s never been a reason to. She lets go and it’s not a blaze but an inferno that wracks through her, thighs shaking and belly trembling as his fire scorches through her, stealing her very senses and even her sight.

When it fades, when that exquisite suffering has passed, she first notices that she’s once again on her back, laid out across her futon and covered up to her chin. Her clothes are righted, her feet once again warm within their tabi. Her eyes, though... they are so, so heavy, she cannot begin to open them.

“Thank you for your reward, Hime-sama,” her ninja whispers, bare lips brushing her cheek in a tender goodbye. “I will never forget your kindness.”

Through a strength born of will, her lashes finally raise. And it is just in time to see his mask once again settle over the bridge of his nose, his hair flowing in the wind as he turns from her.

And then he’s gone. Disappeared into the moonlight. And all she is left with the memory of fire.

~ ~ ~

The hour is late when Chizuru shuffles back down the engawa, her kimono heavy and dragging limply behind her. Her eyes scan the gardens, seeking out a familiar shape among the stones and bushes. She finds him closer than expected, sitting on the edge of the walkway and bent over his knees, his face buried in his hands.

Gingerly, she settles down next to him. He neither flinches nor leans into her, but she knows he knows she is there.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

He doesn’t lift his head, but it quivers in a nod. “Mm.”

“Do you, ah-” Chizuru feels her face heat, and even after all this time, she is still unsure of how to ask-- “Do you need anything? Some tea, maybe?”

Another quiver of the head, this time in the negative.

“Susumu,” she whispers, laying her hand on his knee. “You didn’t finish.”

That earns a laugh out of him and he rears back, scrubbing his face with his hands. “You’re right, I didn’t,” he says, but he doesn’t sound upset about it. He only braces his hands on his knees, staring out at the courtyard with a strangely satisfied smile.

She’s lost. “We could always, ah- Fix that? If you want?”

Susumu shakes his head. “No. No, not yet.”

Blinking at him, confused, she asks, “Why not?”

The smile he turns towards her is giddy, boyish even, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shy. “We haven’t- I mean, uhm-” Susumu clears his throat. “We haven’t reached that part of the story yet.”

It takes her a minute, her mouth working through multiple shapes, brain sputtering for some semblance of a proper response before finally settling on, “Oh?”

“If you, uhm-” The color is back on his cheeks in force now, but he doesn’t shy back from it, doesn’t sink away from his wants like he once did. “If you don’t mind, I would like to do… this. Again.”

Again, she’s at a loss for words, but she’s faster about finding them this time. “No, not at all,” she replies. “But…”

He’s all attention, turning towards her with the most earnest, most serious eyes. “But what?” he asks. “Did I hurt you? Was it too cold? Or did you feel uncomfortable doing it outside like this? We can always--”

“No, no, none of that.” She waves her hands before he can get too far ahead of himself and points quickly at the kimono. It was very fancy and Shizu was eventually going to want to have it back. “But I only borrowed this for a little bit.”

“Oh.” A burst of air punches out of him and again, he scrubs at his face, trying to smooth out the smile rapidly reforming there. “Well, we can always go rent one for long term use. Or perhaps if you don’t mind, we can buy you one of your own…”

“Eh?!” Chizuru blanches, her eyes dropping towards the intricate embroidery, the tight woven and brightly dyed silks. Shizu had said that it had cost several months wages for this one alone and she hadn’t even brought one meant for a proper geiko let alone a _Princess_. “But they’re so expensive…”

Susumu’s laugh draws her back, and he looks at her fondly. With love. With care. “It will see its proper usage, Hime-sama,” he smiles, lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss. And even though it has only been minutes, her thighs clench in the memory of just how distracting his kisses could be even when they weren’t on her lips. “Our adventure has only just begun…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@bubblesthemonsterartist](https://bubblesthemonsterartist.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/artist_monster)!


End file.
